Back to LA
by ObsessedwReading
Summary: What if Buffy went back to LA after her friends jumped on her about leaving? 1st chapter set during the episode "Dead mans Party".
1. Chapter 1

Back to LA

Summary: What if when Buffys friends and mother jumped all over her about leaving; she left again and this time she didn't come back.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer. Only my OC's. This is my first Buffy fan fiction please tell me what you think.**

"Sure, why dosen't everyone join in." Buffy said emotionally. "How about you over there by the chips?" she said gesturing to Jonathon.

"Me?" Jonathon answered. "No thanks."

"You should have seen what you put her through." Xander said. "What you put all of us through."

"Well guess what? I am sick and tired of you all blaming me for your stupid problems!" She shouted at her friends and mother."You don't understand! You will never understand!" She looked her mother straight in the eye and said. "You liked it better when I was gone? Well, congratulations. You won't have to worry about me being here anymore. I'm leaving." She ran to the bottom of the stair case and paused for a moment and whispered. "I'm sorry that I couldn't kill Angel before. I'm sorry that he tourtured him and killed her. It's my fault for that; But not for this mess." She gestured to the house and party.

Buffy ran up the staircase and into her room. She threw her clothes, jewlery, toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, shoes, Mr. Gordo and her weapons trunk and all of her other things into her bags. She then climbed out the window and ran to the nearest bus station.

It didn't take that long to get out of LA. She was out of there in no time. She got off of the bus and started walking towards her old apartment. Maybe she could stay with Lily for a while. All of a sudden she heard a a scream.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" A a 17 year old girl cried.

Buffy ran towards the scream. She dropped her bags in the alley while she went to help the teenage girl. She found the girl held against a wall by five vampires.

"Hey, you know," Buffy began as the vampires turned to face her. "this is not an all you can eat buffet." The vampires growled at her and began to lunge at her. She dusted one quickly. She did a double back flip and staked another two. Then she punched one in the chest as he ran at her. The last one she quickly knocked to the ground and staked.

She turned towards the long, curly brown haired, brown eyed girl. "Hey it's okay. You're safe now." She assured her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The girl cried.

"Hey it's okay don't worry." Buffy told her as she gave her a hug. "I'll help you get home safely." Buffy released the girl and picked up her bags. "Come with me and everything will be okay." She promised her.

A few minutes later Buffy and the girl were at her old apartment. Buffy put down her bags and knocked on the door. Lily opened the door. "Buffy?" Lily said surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Sunnydale."

"Change of plans." She told Lily. "Can I stay here?"

"Sure." She told her. "After all this technically is your place."

Buffy stepped into the apartment with the teenage girl following her. Buffy set her bags down on the floor near the bed. Buffy sat down on the bed .

"Who's this?" Lily asked.

"Um... I don't know." Buffy admitted. "I just saved her from five vamps."

"Oh." Lily replied.

"So what's your name? " the blond haired slayer asked her.

"Natasha Daniels." She replied.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Buffy asked.

"No." She said. "I have to find my twin brother Nate."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes." Natasha replied.

"Do you have any other family members?" Buffy questioned.

"My mom and dad." Natasha told her. "but, they split up years ago."

"Me too." The slayer told her. "My parents split up too. My name is Buffy Summers."

"I'm Lily. "Lily replied.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Natasha said.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Lily asked.

"Sure." She replied. "Can you help me look for my brother tomorrow?"

"Sure." Buffy told her.

"Do you live with your mom or dad?" Buffy asked.

"My mom." She replied.

* * *

**Author's note: Please tell me what you think. Also if you see any spelling or grammar errors feel free to point them out so, I can fix them. Do you like this story so far? yes or no. If you don't like it please tell me why. If you do like it tell me why also. **_I just revised this chapter and changed some things. like a spelling error. I changed it so that instead of running outside and sneaking in the window of her bedroom she just ran past her friends and mom up to her bed room. I also had Buffy ask who she lived with._


	2. Chapter 2

Back to LA chapter 2 Guilty

(Buffy's POV)

_I never knew I could feel this bad about anything in my entire life. It's all my fault that Ms. Calendar's dead. If I'd only killed Angel sooner. Then she wouldn't have been killed by Angelus. I messed up big time. I don't know if I'll ever be forgiven by Giles, and my friends. After all I left again. I blamed them when it wasn't their fault. It was all mine, All my fault. They'll never forgive me, ever. I can hopefully I'll be able to help Natasha find her twin brother Nate. I can do that....I think. _

**(No POV)**

"Buffy?" Natasha asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"How old are you?" the brunette asked.

"Seventeen."Buffy told her. "How about you?"

"Seventeen." She replied. "Hey, don't you need to go to school?" Natasha inquired.

"Yeah," the blonde haired slayer replied. "But...I got kicked out of my old school....well actually both of my old schools."

"Hey, I can get you enrolled in Hemery here as my cousin." She told her with a smile.

"You can?" Buffy asked.

"Of course." she replied with a smile.

"But.... Hemery the first school I went to that I got kicked out of so, they won't-"

"Oh, they'll let you in." Natasha replied.

"Why would they let me back in if I got kicked out?" Buffy inquired. "I burned down the gymnasium."

"Because you're not Buffy Summers anymore." Buffy looked at her with a confused expression. "You're Laura Daniels."

* * *

**Authors Note: I know this is really shot but I have Algebra Home work to do. **_Please read chapter one again. I revised it and changed it a little bit. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and the whole story so far. _


	3. Chapter 3

Back to LA chapter 3 I'm late I'm late!

**Author's note: I won't be updating for a while so I figured I'd update tonight. This week I have to finish my make-up work. **

Buffy had fallen asleep on the bed, Lily fell asleep on the chair, and Lily fell asleep on the sofa. They all woke up the next morning. It was a school day, Friday to be exact.

"Oh no!" Natasha exclaimed as she woke up.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"It's Friday!" She said. "I have school today and I'm going to be late! My mom's probably worried about me. I've been gone all night"

"Hey calm down!" Buffy told her.

She ran towards the door. "Come on. My mom can get you enrolled as my cousin today."

"Okay." Buffy said as she grabbed her bags and gently shook Lily. "Lily?"

"Yeah?" she mumbled as she woke up.

"I'm going to go stay with Natasha and her mom, okay?"

"Okay." Lily mumbled and turned over and went back to sleep. Buffy walked out the door of her old apartment with Natasha. Natasha hauled a taxi. They climbed in and she told him. " 28 north James street." They soon came to a complete stop in front of a small cozy little house.

Her body guard John rushed at her. "Miss Daniels How are you? Your mom's worried because you didn't come home last night and didn't call."

"I'm okay." Natasha told him. "Really." She gestured to Buffy. "She saved me from some guys that tried to kill me."

"Are you okay? " John inquired sounding very worried.

"Yes, I'm all right John. Thanks to Buffy here." She told him. "Be ready for a Mom attack when I walk in the door." Natasha warned.

"Okay." she replied.

"Oh, John this is Buffy, Buffy this is John, my bodyguard."

"You have a bodyguard?" Buffy inquired.

"Yes." She told her. "he'll be yours too, but, you obviously can handle yourself all right."

She walked to her house and paused at the front door. She then opened the door and she walked inside followed by Buffy.

"Mom?" Natasha said.

"Natasha?" her mother cried, "Is that you?"

"Yes, mom," She told her. "It's me." Her mother hugged her tightly. "I was so worried."

"I know." She replied.

"You didn't call, you didn't come home." Her mother Natalie Daniels told her. She was still hugging her daughter tightly.

"I know." Natasha Daniels told her mother. "I'm sorry." Buffy was watching this whole scene going on between Natasha and her mother. Buffy remembered when her mother hugged her like that. She missed that. Seeing Natasha and her mom, made her long for her mother to hug her that way.

"Ahem!" Buffy cleared her throat.

"Oh, Sorry." Natasha said. "Mom this is Buffy. She saved me last night from a bunch of guys who tried to kill me."

"They tried to kill you?" Her mother said. Panic arising in her voice.

"Yes," Natasha told her mom. "but, Buffy saved me before they could hurt me."

"Thank you," Natalie said as she hugged Buffy tightly, "for rescuing my daughter."

"Your welcome." Buffy said.

"Mom?" Natasha said. "Can you please enter Buffy into the school as Laura Daniels my cousin?"

"Sure," She told her daughter. "I can do that."

"Thanks Mom!" Natasha said giving her mom and quick hug and kiss, "You're the best."

"Buffy go ahead and put your stuff in Natasha's room." Natalie Daniels told her daughter's new friend. "She can help you settle in when you get home."

"Okay." Buffy replied.

"You girls go take showers and get dresses in clean clothes then we can go out to eat breakfast." Natasha's mother told them. "Then I'll drop you guys off at Hemery. Okay?"

"Okay." Both Natasha and Buffy replied. Both girls ran up to Natasha's room. They both toke showers and got dressed.

"Wait." Buffy said. "I just realized that I need stuff for school."

"Don't worry we'll get you some stuff after breakfast." Natasha said. "I'll tell my mom and we'll swing by the store on the way to school."

"All right." Buffy replied. The girls toke both toke showers. Natasha got dressed in a pink tanktop with flwers on the sleves, Dark blue jeans, pink ankle socks, pink sandals, a pink headband in her hair, and pink flower stud earrings. Buffy dressed in a green shirt covered with white stars, faded light blue jeans, light green ankle socks, and green sandals. She then braided her hair with a green hair thing. Next she put in some dangling green star earrings outlined in gold. Natasha grabbed her pink backpack and went downstairs with Buffy following her.

"Don't you girls look fabulous!" her mother exclaimed. "Buffy honey, now don't worry. We'll get you some more clothes and some school stuff after we eat breakfast."

"Okay thanks Ms. Daniels."

Please call me Natalie." she told her. "Well, Aunt Natalie because I already made you a fake birth certificate, and I sent fake medical records and everything to Hemery and got you enrolled. You don't have to worry about a thing Laura." She smiled and winked at her.

"Thanks Aunt Natalie." Buffy said with a smile.

**Authors note: I hope you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Back To LA

Chapter 4

A new life

Authors note / disclaimer: I don't Own Buffy the Vampire slayer only my OCs. Natalie, and her children Natasha and Nathaniel (Nate).

* * *

Buffy well, Laura rather became quite popular at Hemery. She and Natasha were both in the popular crowd. Natasha was different than the other popular girls though. She never picked on the less fortunate, or the geeks, or anyone else for that matter.

Buffy sometimes still cried about how she thought her family and friends back in Sunnydale hated her; But her new best friend Natasha was always there to comfort her. She had made a few new friends At Hemery; Maria, Chloe, Abigail, Josh, Henry, and Kyle.

They had all become friends but the only one that she really confided in and talked to was of course; Natasha. The other friends of hers were okay; but They were sometimes, if not all of the time very shallow and pety.

Some of the guys hit on her and tried to get her to go out with them but she always declined. She wasn't going to start dating anytime soon. Not after what happened with Angel.

Buffy (Laura) and Natasha had begun their search for Natasha's twin brother Nate (Short for Nathaniel). They hadn't really found anything that was of use though. Buffy was never really the researcher in The Scooby Gang. It had always Been Willow sometimes Giles.

Buffy groaned in Frustration. She threw her pillow against the wall. "We're not getting anywhere!"

"We'll find something eventually." Natasha said positively. "We just have to keep looking."

"We've been looking for weeks. Weeks Tasha!" Buffy sighed, "I'm sorry Tash. I'm just really frustrated. I wish that we'd find him soon."

"Me too." She replied.

She still needed to deal with everything. Sometimes she felt that they'd be better off without her.

Meanwhile in Sunnydale...

Since Buffy had left again things had been hectic. Willow, Xander, Oz, and Cordelia had off course been taking over the Slayage. Buffy had slain the Zombies broken the mask of Ooblemoon(man?)zombie (That's how it sounded to me) and everything and left again.

They resented her leaving. They wished that she would've just talked to them about everything instead of up and leaving like she did.

They hadn't listened to Giles and pushed her and She had left again. To say that Giles was upset about them pushing Buffy to hard and causing her to run away again would be an understatement.

Giles understood that they didn't mean for her to leave again and forgave them; But now they were back to square one again. They had to find Buffy all over again.

Buffy needed to find Nate but couldn't find a thing on him. It was like he had dissapeared off the face of the earth. Buffy sighed, It was going to be a long night. Buffy had decided to hit the streets to find out if she could find anything on him. She had beaten up a guy until he finally gave in and told her what she wanted to know.

Buffy left the guy and went to Natasha and Nate's fathers house. His name was Ricardo. He was the leader of a gang apparently who was beating his son trying to make him follow in his footsteps as the leader of the gang after he passed on.

Buffy had reported it to the police and they had taken Ricardo into Custody. He was charged with Child Abuse, and neglect. Buffy had brought Nate to the hospital and had immediately called Her "Aunt" Natalie Daniels and told them everything. They quickly rushed to the hospital. Nate had been malnourished and had also lost a lot of blood but he was going to be fine. They all thanked her profusely for saving him.

"You've saved both of my children." Ms. Daniels said with tears in her eyes, "How can I ever Replay you?"

"It's no problem really." She assured them. "I was just doing what I could to help you guys. After you've taken me and everything."

"I really want to help you after all you've saved the most important things in my life."

"I just need to make a call." She told her.

"oh okay," She replied. "Here use my cell phone."

"Thank you." Buffy (Laura) Thanked her and dialed a number.

* * *

Author's note / disclaimer: I know this is really short but I need to know if people want me to still continue this story. If so I will, if not it will be deleted.


	5. Chapter 5 The End

Back to LA

Chapter 5

Author's note / Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire Slayer or any of it's characters; Only My Oc's.

* * *

"Hello?" Giles picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Hey Giles." She responded.

"Buffy?!" he said, "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "I'm in LA." Buffy paused. "I'm coming back home."

"That's great news Buffy." He told his slayer.

"Yeah," She replied, "I miss you guys and I realize now that I'm being selfish and immature. The world needs me; So I'm coming back."

* * *

Later the next day...

Buffy had said goodbye to Nate, Natasha, and their mother. She then got on the next bus home. She went to Giles first.

Buffy had apoligized to her friends, her mother, and watcher. She had gotten back into Sunnydale High; and gotten back into her normal routine; which included School, Slying, and Patroling. Though her friends were mad at her. She eventually was forgiven by them all and they went back to their normal lives... Well as normal as they could be anyways.

THE END


End file.
